koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mai Shiranui/Gallery
Fatal Fury File:Mai-ff2.jpg|Fatal Fury 2 artwork Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-mai-2.jpg|Fatal Fury Special artwork File:Mai-ff3.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 artwork Mai Shiranui RB.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury~ artwork realboutsshiranui..jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury Special~ artwork 6 Mai Shiranui.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury 2~ artwork Mai-ffsougeki-bust.jpg|Garou Densetsu Sougeki Mai-ffsougeki.jpg|Garou Densetsu Sougeki Image:Wildambition-loading1.jpg|Loading picture in Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition MAI SHIRANUI.jpg|Fatal Fury 2: A New Battle artwork mai (3).gif|Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture artwork The King of Fighters mai95art.jpg|The King of Fighters '95 artwork mai-rare.jpg|The King of Fighters '97 artwork Image:Mai_shiranui_98.jpg|The King of Fighters '98 artwork Image:Mai_shiranui_99.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 artwork kof 2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 artwork kof2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 artwork mai kof 2001 rejected.jpg|Rejected artwork from KOF 2001 kof-2002-mai-shiranui-official.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' character art by Nona. kof 2002.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2002'' rejected artwork. Mai_Shiranui_3.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 artwork Image:Mai-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII artwork Mai_Shiranui_KOF_XIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII artwork Mai-13extra2.png|The King of Fighters XIII artwork media 00034.png|KOF XIII artwork reverse media 00105.png|The King of Fighters XIII portrait artwork kofnw-mai-shiranui.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave artwork Image:KOF-Kyo216.jpg|The King of Fighters: Kyo Image:Kofmi-mai-shiranui1.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact render Image:Maihigh.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 render Image:Mai another.jpg|Another outfit in the KOF: Maximum Impact series kof 94.jpg|In KOF '97 concept artwork Image:Mai-ova3.jpg|KOF Another Day screenshot Kof-womenfightingteam.jpg Kofxiii-Women-Fighting-Team.jpg king-of-fighters-13-women-fighters-team.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIII'' exclusive artwork. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-a.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-b.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-c.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-d.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-e.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-f.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-g.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. kof-xiii-mai-dialogue-portrait-h.png|''The King of Fighters XIII'' dialogue portrait. Crossovers Mai-cv1.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK - Capcom artwork Image:Mai_Shiranui..jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 - SNK artwork Mai-cv1-2.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK - SNK artwork Image:Mai_Shiranui.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK 2 - Capcom artwork Image:Mai_shiranui.jpg|Neogeo Battle Coliseum other artwork Mai-neogeoheroes.jpg|Neo Geo Heroes Ultimate Shooting artwork Mai-galsislandastro.jpg|SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshi☆wa Nigashimasen! Image:Sshohao-17.png|Cameo in Haohmaru's Samurai Shodown ending Image:Sshogen-19.png|Cameo in Gen-An's Samurai Shodown ending Image:Mai beachattack.jpg|SNK Beach Volley Gal's Attack artwork Image:Queensgate mai.jpeg|Mai in the Queen's Gate series ngbc-mai-select-portrait-a.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum select portrait. ngbc-mai-select-portrait-b.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum select portrait. ngbc-mai-win-portrait-a.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum win portrait. ngbc-mai-win-portrait-b.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum win portrait. KOF X Fatal Fury Kof_X_fatal_fury_mai1.jpg Kof_X_fatal_fury_mai2.jpg Kof X fatal fury mai3.jpg Kof_X_fatal_fury_mai4.jpg kofxfatalfurymai.png Days of Memories DoM Mai.png|Mai entering her Shiranui costume File:DoM-angel-mai.jpg|Angel and Mai in the girls bathing area DoM8 mai-alt.jpg|Alternate outfit in the eighth title DoM8 mai1.jpg| DoM8 mai2.jpg| DoM8 mai3.jpg| DoM8 mai4.jpg| DoM8 mai5.jpg| DoM-hotaru mai hibiki.jpg|Hotaru Futaba, Mai, and Hibiki Takane DoM9 mai1.jpg| DoM9 mai2.jpg| DoM9 mai3.jpg| DoM9 mai4.jpg| DoM9 mai5.jpg| Promotional art Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-14.jpg|Mai portrait illustration by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-7.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Mai illustration by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-13.jpg|Mai doing Kyūdō illustration by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-mai-4.jpg|Casual Mai illustration by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-mai-3.jpg|Mai rolling with Jubei illustrated by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-5.jpg|Mai dating with Andy illustration by Shinkiro Fatal-fury-special-especial-criticsight-arte-19.jpg|Mai & Andy TMP illustration by Shinkiro media 00028.png Image:Snkcharasound mai.jpg|Cover to character image album Image:Mai-2003.jpg|Falcoon artwork Image:Mai-ova.jpg|Mai Shiranui artwork for Fatal Fury: Memorial artbook illustration by Mamoru Yokota mai.gif|Mai Shiranui by G-1 Masami Obari obari010.jpg|Mai Shiranui Illustrated by Atsuko Ishida 1193c.jpg|Mai card for Battle Fighters: Fatal Fury 2 TV Special 0794gc.jpg|Mai character card for Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture 64.jpg|Mai Illustration by Masami Obari thumb.jpg Cards Sprites Category:Galleries